It Started With Jealousy
by MessyJess
Summary: A one-shot look at a possible beginning for Booth and Brennan. Thanks to Mumrulz for the inspiration.


**Hey folks! Here's another one-shot. Mumrulz sent me a lovely message with suggestions for new stories, so a huge shout out to her. For all of you inspirational types, shoot me an email with your ideas. Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! **

IT STARTED WITH JEALOUSY...

She was not jealous. Jealousy was a completely irrational emotion. One experienced this due to an irrational or possible inappropriate feeling of possible abandonment or abduction or an object that one felt belonged to them. Therefore, since Booth was not an object, nor did he _belong_ to her, she could not be jealous. He was a man. Just a man. Her partner, no, not _her_ partner, but a partner, that she had. Just a member of the team. So, not really even a _partner_, just like a teammate. A teammate she had no possession of and…yes, that's perfect. This was _not_ jealousy.

You know what? This was _concern_. Yes, she was concerned. Concerned that the blonde's huge breasts would pop out of that incredibly low-cut shirt and knock her teammate unconscious. A perfectly valid concern because she was sure silicone was quite heavy, and she knew there was silicone in those breasts. You don't have a twenty-six inch waist and double D breasts in the natural world. Good grief, how did that woman even stand up straight?

Ugh, her little tittering laugh was nauseating. Booth didn't seem to mind. God, typical male, leaning in, grinning, saying something witty. She forced a smile and made an excuse to leave the two alone, she couldn't take it. She hoped that woman knocked Booth out with her plastic boobs, served him right. She couldn't believe his flirting. That woman could be a suspect! She could be a killer. She could have used those breasts to murder someone! Well, probably not, since their victim was shot, but still. She could have suffocated the victim, _then_ shot him.

No, that was totally irrational. Cam had said he was just shot. Just a bullet through the heart. That sounded painful, and for a moment Brennan forgot about the big-breasted blonde and her heart clutched at how scared the victim must have felt. Suddenly there was a hand at her elbow and she was jerked back into the world of the living.

"What the hell, Bones? You aren't supposed to ditch me with insane women." He leaned his head down and spoke under his breath so as not to be heard by the entire bar.

"Well, you seemed to be doing just fine. I felt I'd be better served waiting outside." They stepped out of the bar and the sunlight burst into her eyes, making her reflexively lift her hand for a moment to shade her eyes while they adjusted to the onslaught. As they got back in the car, he continued.

"Just fine? That woman could have bludgeoned be to death with her breasts, Bones, and then you would blame yourself for all eternity that you left me alone with a cooky cocktail waitress." He grinned at her as he started the engine and pulled away from the curb. Damn him, she didn't want to smile back, but she felt it coming.

"It would have served you right, the way you were ogling her breasts." Ha! Take that! She didn't feel like smiling anymore. She wanted him to tell her he thought they were disgusting. She wanted him to say he didn't even notice. She wanted him to lie, but she knew he wouldn't. He was laughing. What the hell was he laughing at? God, typical!

"How was I not supposed to stare? They were _huge_, and just, right _there_." His hands came up in front of his chest in what was the universal symbol of giant knockers. "But, I've never really been a boob man." Her eyebrow raised in a salute of disbelief.

"Oh, really? Then, what kind of man are you?" Her voice was drawn out with sarcasm and she waited for him to park the car in the parking lot of the diner before he answered her question. She halfway didn't expect him to answer, just laugh and shake his head, refuse to let her in on his little secret. Her breath caught in her throat as he leaned toward her across the leather armrest that divided them.

"I'm a mouth guy. I like lips. Soft, pink, moist. I especially like it when they spout off scientific jargon and theories, and use words like 'intuitive leap' and 'non-nucleoside transcriptose inhibitors'." As he said the words, his mouth got closer and closer. Until she could feel moisture from his breath on her lips, and her tongue darted out to see if she could taste him yet. He was paused hovering over her lips, so she dove in. Closing the gap between him and pressing every inch of her soft, pink, and moist lips against his.

She didn't know how it happened, or why this was the moment they chose. But she felt the tidal wave of a thousand irrational emotions sweep over her and under her as Booth's tongue slid against hers. Where the hell did this come from? Her mind tried to recall a moment of invitation, but came up empty. Why was he doing this? _For god's sake, Brennan, just go with it_, her internal voice screamed at her. She brought her hand to the nape of his neck, the short hairs there slithering between her fingers as she pressed herself as close to him as her seatbelt and the armrest would allow.

He tasted decadent, and she felt languid beneath his lips, as though all the bones in her body had melted. Her hands fell from his neck to cling desperately to the front of his shirt hoping like hell she wouldn't disintegrate under his mouth. Then, she felt the cool contrast of his teeth nipping lightly at her bottom lip and a bolt of adrenaline rushed through her and her blood surged in her veins. She reached her arms up and tangled her fingers in his hair. She tugged slightly and felt him shift to press his chest to hers, practically crawling over the armrest to get to her. Only when he accidentally knocked a leftover cup of soda out of the cupholder and all over the seat and her jeans did he pull back.

"Shit. Sorry Bones." He awkwardly clambered back to a sitting position in his seat. She felt his eyes on her as she tried her best to rearrange her shirt and simultaneously dab at her coke-drenched left thigh with a napkin from the glove compartment. She wasn't ready to look at his face yet. She was too unsure of what had just happened. Where in the _hell_ had that come from? She was so confused and she had no idea how to get any answers. She held her breath and braced herself for the unknown as she looked up at Booth's face.

The jackass was grinning at her. He was just sitting there drumming his fingers to some unknown beat on the steering wheel, grinning. What the hell was he grinning about? They just kissed! The world had turned upside down and inside out. She was completely flabbergasted, and he was acting like some teenage boy, excited to tell his friends who he'd made out with at the drive-in! She felt her confusion give way to amusement at that thought. She had just made out with Booth in the front seat of the car. They were like two horny teenagers. Booth was grinning at her, and because she didn't know what else to do, she smiled back. The sun was shining through the windshield and she felt the warmth of it bounce around the car.

She wasn't sure how long they would have sat there grinning at each other if his stomach had gurgled in hunger. They laughed at each other and she rolled her eyes when he inclined his head in the direction of the diner and hopped out of the car. As the walked into a place so familiar, Brennan felt the beginning of something completely new as Booth's arm wrapped around her shoulders as they walked.


End file.
